


Young Forever (K-pop High School AU)

by J1M1NSS1



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J1M1NSS1/pseuds/J1M1NSS1
Summary: Basically the members of some of my favourite K-pop groups as high schoolers. The teenage life, love stories, friendships and plenty of drama. Just something I write for fun so don't expect Shakespeare level, please. It doesn't really have a proper storyline, just some scenes that I come up with (vague storyline obviously present). Um, I don't know what else to write here, please enjoy!!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡(p.s. ships are the ones I feel like incorporating, so yes they are present. Quite a bit of gay lol)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue (plz read)

HEYYYYYYY

I decided to write a super fun high school AU with all my favourite K-pop groups in it!!!!

Awesome, I know. But, before I get started I would like to say a few things.

Okay, so, the story takes place in Korea, what you are reading is written in English, BUT we are assuming they are speaking Korean. If actual English ever turns up, I will put it in italics (or bold perhaps idk). Also, I will use real names of idols, as well as stage names. And, VERY IMPORTANT, some Korean words will be used, not trying to offend anyone or be a koreaboo or anything, simply for the story. If you happen not to know what something means, please feel free to ask in the comments. (I'll use only simple words though and not often)Make sure to keep that in mind.

Next, as I just said, it takes place in Korea; so we are assuming they are in a Korean high school. I have based their school mainly on Korean schools, but some things aren't exactly accurate. This is most likely done for the story, so don't worry about it.

Another thing I would like to address is their age (this might be confusing so I'll write it out) 

High schoolers in Korea range from age 17-19 (three years of high school).

This is how I decided to arrange my idols:

Born in 2000-1998 Grade 10

Born in 1997-1995 Grade 11

Born in 1994-1992 Grade 12

Really hope that makes sense and isn't too confusing.

Also, keep in mind there will be some exceptions such as,

I bumped Jeongin (Stray Kids) up to high school so he could be with the rest of the boys. Also, I put all of TXT in middle school, again, so they could be together.

So this isn't always set in stone. 

And lastly, the groups I include are the ones I stan. There will be many groups and you might not know all of them, I am sorry for that. Also, the groups in the story might change, I might add some groups, some might not be mentioned as much, some might only appear for one chapter. It really depends on how I feel. 

BUT, the main focus will be on BTS, Got7 and Seventeen (that might also change though lol).

Alrighty, hope I haven't confused you too much, now let's get on with the story....

Happy reading and stay positive <3<3<3


	2. Pickup Lines From Jun

Groups mentioned: Seventeen, BTS

Incredible joy flooded Jungkook when he shook the container of spicy noodles and heard the familiar rattling, signifying it was full. As he raised his hands to thank the gods above, he was abruptly interrupted,

"Hey, can I borrow some money?" he heard the voice of his friend Hoseok.

"No way pabo. What do you want?" Jungkook replied, replacing his container of noodles and zipping up his backpack. 

"You're supposed to ask how much," Hoseok whispered. Jungkook turned to face him where he sat on the chair beside him at the library table,

"No 'cause I ain't giving you anything."

To this Hoseok rolled his eyes,

"Oh, how much you ask? Well, I want you."

He smiled brightly.

Jungkook paused to cringe before shaking his head,

"Hobi-hyung, not with the pickup lines again! And which trash can d'you get that one from?"

Hoseok rolled his eyes once again, " Not a trash can; Jun actually. He said it worked on Minghao and I need to practice!"

Jungkook sighed,

"'Course it was Jun-ssi. Well, hyungie, drop it, 'cause first of all; anything works on Minghao when Jun says it," he chuckled, "And second, You'll just scare someone with that. Now let's get some homework done."

Hoseok nodded before taking out his textbook and homework.

A/N: Short one to start off...hope you liked it


	3. Tea

Groups mentioned: BTS, Stray Kids, Seventeen

"Taehyungie!"Jungkook called to Taehyung before lightly squeezing his shoulders and sitting down beside him. He and Hoseok had just arrived at the cafeteria and quickly occupied their usual table, where Taehyung was waiting. They were all looking forward to the meal.

"Jungkookie, X could be North Korea for all I know!" Taehyung cried. The friends could now see he was staring at his Algebra homework like it was written in ancient Greek.

"Sorry TaeTae, you know math isn't my strong point," Jungkook apologized, shrugging.

"You should ask big-brain man," Hoseok suggested, loudly slurping his Kimchi soup.

Taehyung rolled his eyes,

"Where was Namjoon-hyung this morning by the way, he wasn't there for chemistry."

To this, both Jungkook and Hoseok shrugged. Their conversation was interrupted by Jin's loud exclamation,

"WWH! World Wide Handsome in the house!" he set down his tray and sat down, closely followed by a cringing Namjoon.

"Annyeong my children," Jin smiled.

"You are sooooo embarrassing!" Namjoon rolled his eyes and looked around to make sure no one noticed his boyfriend's strange behaviour. 

Oh, you know you love me," Jin laughed, "Did you guys know he agreed to go to the dentist with me this morning?"

Namjoon blushed.

"I wonder what that took," came Yoongi's voice, making both Jin and Namjoon look down, "And plus, your fear of dentists is no one's responsibility but your's."

Yoongi and Jimin sat down with their trays.

"Hey guys," Jimin giggled at his hyung's entrance.

"Hi Jiminie." Hoseok smiled at him before turning to Namjoon, "So you were at the dentist this morning then?"

Namjoon nodded soundlessly (his mouth was full of rice). Jungkook sipped his banana milk and addressed Namjoon,

"Oh by the way, Tae-ssi needs your help with Algebra. You have like 129 IQ right?"

"148 actually,"Jin corrected proudly, while Taehyung slid his paper over to Namjoon.

"So," Jimin began, not letting science fill the table, "I heard Yoongi did amazing in basketball during phys-ed yesterday!"

Yoongi blushed and playfully smacked a grinning Jimin.

"Nice to know you're finally enjoying PE hyung,"Taehyung remarked, not looking up from his newly scribbled down equations. Everyone hummed and nodded in agreement.

Hoseok had already finished his meal snd pushed his tray away; everyone knew what was coming.

"There's fresh tea uys," he announced.

Tea~

The recent rumors, news, anything people talked about. Hoseok was your guy. He and his bestfriend Hoshi heard and knew everything. How? Well, friends. Mainly friends, otherwise they overheard it with their sharp ears. Sometimes no one even knew how the two managed to know that much, but it was their secret. And it was Hoseok's job now to fill in his friends, and whenever he had something new to share; he would announce new Tea.

"Are you guys ready?" he questioned, grabbing his chocolate milk.

Yoongi glanced at Hoseok and moved closer to Jimin, who was showing him something on his phone.

"Do we have a choice?" he laughed.

"Alright, here it goes," Hoseok began, instantly earning the attention of the entire table; even Taehyung, who had finished his homework and was now forcing Jungkook to review it, "So, rumors are spreading about Minho and Jisung."

Yoongi raised his eyebrows in surprise, 

"What kind of rumors?"

Hoseok shrugged,

"The usual; dating, shipping."

"Interesting, totally believable, but interesting," Taehyung replied thoughtfully.

Jimin nodded.

"So what are your thoughts everyone?" he asked

Another important part of Tea; sharing your opinions. The friends always discussed Tea.

"Personally-" Yoongi was cut off by Jungkook.

"Why don't we ask them? CHAN!"

Everyone turned to the two boys walking past their table, pretending not to hear them. Even now, Chan whispered something in Felix's ear and they attempted to walk away, not looking toward those calling them. Jungkook leaped up in annoyance, running over to the pair and grabbing Felix's wrist. While Jungkook dragged a squirming Felix back to his own table, Chan attempted yet another escape.

"Don't try me Chan, you too!" Jungkook called.

Chan sighed and followed him, not willing to get on Jungkook's bad side. After pulling Felix down to sit and glaring at Chan until he sat as well, Jungkook sat down (now squished really close to Taehyung due to lack of space). 

"Now that we're all here, let's talk. Shall we?" Jungkook spoke.

"If you weren't twice as strong as me hyung, I would punch you right now," Felix whined; earning a smile from Jungkook and a laugh from Taehyung.

"Anyway," Hoseok said, "We were wondering about Minho and Jisung."

Both Felix and Chan suddenly looked down at the table.

"What about them?" Chan questioned, still avoiding Hoseok's eyes.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow, 

"You know don't you? About the rumors?"

"No," Felix replied quickly. He had now taken a particular interest in his nails.

Jimin rolled his eyes up to the sky,

"Just tell us."

"We don't know anything," Felix insisted, "Completely-" he looked at Chan for the Korean word.

"Clueless," Chan helped him out, "You're wasting your time."

"Guys, trust us! Just tell us if they're true!" Hoseok pleaded.

Chan stood up,

"We aren't telling you anything."

He grabbed Felix by the hand.

"We don't even know what you're talking about anyway!" Felix called as he was dragged away, still holding Chan's hand like a toddler.

"Well that was incredibly successful," Taehyung said sarcastically, watching the pair make their way to their own table. They seemed to report everything to Minho and Jisung, who glared at Hoseok suspiciously. Then Changbin seemed to make a comment, sending the group into laughter. When Taehyung turned his eyes back to his own companions, he met Jungkook's gaze. 

"They're definitely hiding something." Jungkook sighed.

"We'll crack them,"Namjoon assured, his eyes still on the far table where the subjects sat.

A/N:

Woooo

Second chapter done! Hope you guys loved it!

I know it's kinda short, they'll get longer, I promise.

What do you guys think about the Minho and Jisung situation?

I think Felix and Chan were the worst people to question (*≧▽≦)

Anyway, please comment any feedback or well...comments!

Stay safe and positive 

byeee<3<3<3


	4. Basketball (GOT7 introduction/special)

Groups mentioned: BTS, GOT7

"You don't understand Namjoonie, he was totally-"

The talking was cut off. A confused Namjoon looked up from his keyboard, where he was typing his essay.

"Ahhh! What the hell?" he heard Jin shout.

He was now facing a rather interesting scene; it seemed that Jin's lecture had been cut off (thank god) by their mutual friend BamBam.

"QUIET IN THE LIBRARY!" came the voice of the librarian. 

Jin, realizing he had shouted too loud, apologized, "Mianhae."

"Get off me pabo!" he whisper yelled this time. From what Namjoon saw; BamBam had attacked from the back. He most likely jumped on Jin (who was seated at a table) and engulfed him in a sort of half-assed back hug.

"Hey hyung," BamBam said, pulling out a chair beside Jin and sitting down.

"What do you want?" Jin demanded (in a hushed voice). He straightened up, looking slightly annoyed.

"I scared you, didn't I?" BamBam chuckled.

"No!" Jin protested.

"Fine. Well, hi Namjoon and I came with great news," he began after reaching over to pat an observing Namjoon on the back, "There's a new kid!"

"What?" Namjoon questioned, shocked, "Why didn't we know that?"

"'Cause he's not here yet. This kid's living in the future," They heard JB state. He had just walked up to the scene, closely followed by Mark. These two were friends of Jin and Namjoon's, as well as members of BamBam's friend group.

"Guys! Why did you follow me?" BamBam whined.

"Maybe 'cause you literally abandoned us." Mark shrugged.

He and JB took two chairs opposite to the other three boys. 

Jin rolled his eyes,

"Alright, this stuff aside; what about the new guy?"

"He'll be here tomorrow, that's all we know," JB stated.

"I heard he's coming from Australia," Mark added excitedly.

"I thought he was coming from America," BamBam protested, causing the American to make a surprised face.

"No way," Mark replied.

"I don't know what y'all are hearing, I heard he was coming from Canada."JB shrugged.

To this, both BamBam and Mark turned to JB in disbelief.

"People live in Canada? I thought it was the Arctic there," said BamBam.

"'Course people live in Canada pabo! You are SO dumb!" Mark exclaimed as quietly as he could, considering his shock.

"Okay, chill guys," Namjoon interfered, "We know he's foreign, yeah?"

The arguing bunch nodded.

"Alright, now that you guys are done; you want to come play basketball with us later?" Jin proposed.

"Yeah! At the park?" BamBam inquired.

"No, in my basement. Yes at the park." Jin rolled his eyes.

"Sure," Mark agreed.

"Dude, I hate basketball," JB whined.

Jin shrugged,

"Same, but Yoongi wants to and I obey."

Namjoon chuckled,

"Alright then, we need to get some homework done before that so, you're going to have to leave us alone. See you guys at the court at 5 and bring the squad."

"Will do." BamBam leaped up to his feet and stalked off. JB and Mark waved before following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, the basketball court was buzzing with action and conversation. The two groups of friends had gotten together; they were just waiting on three people.

"Jimin and Yoongi are driving Youngjae," Jinyoung informed the group.

"What happened to Youngjae's legs?" Yugyeom laughed.

"He lives like 16 hours away, he can't walk!" BamBam protested.

Yugyeom shrugged,

"He's just weak, I live far and I walked."

BamBam rolled his eyes,

"Maybe you should learn to drive."

"Maybe you should teach me."

This debate was going on in the grass where the duo were seated, along with JB and Jinyoung. The rest of the group were either making practice shots, or warming up.

"Hey, does anyone know if Tae and Kookie are coming?"Jin called from where he was practicing shots with Namjoon.

Unknowing faces all turned to Jinyoung, who sat up and replied,

"No, they said they had something to do."

Mark chortled, he and Hoseok had just finished stretching and made their way to the grass.

"Something to do? Oh, those two." he laughed.

"Uh huh." JB rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and here come our long-awaited guests," Jinyoung announced.

And indeed, toward them Jimin and Yoongi were walking in big strides, Youngjae not far behind.

"Sorry for the delay, this idiot got lost," Jimin sighed, pointing at Yoongi. Everyone laughed.

"Not my fault this dude lives all the way in like Australia," Yoongi defended, pointing at Youngjae.

"I don't even live that far!" Youngjae protested.

"Whatever." Yoongi sat down on the grass. Jimin sat down cross-legged next to him, followed by Youngjae.

Jimin looked around, his eyes lending on Namjoon, who had just joined them on the grass with Jin.

"Hey hyung, where are TaeTae and Gguk?" he inquired, addressing Namjoon.

"They had to do something," Namjoon replied, shrugging.

Jimin nodded, smiling.

Yugyeom spoke, a huge grin on his face,

"Anyway, has anyone heard the news about the new guy?"

"Oh yeah! Everyone's talking about him. I heard he's coming from Japan," Hoseok said excitedly.

Yugyeom raised his eyebrows,

"Who told you that? I thought he was from Taiwan!"

Hoseok (a.k.a the king of rumours) simply nodded,

" I heard that one, I just think Japan is more believable."

"And why is that?!" Yugyeom exclaimed.

Before Hoseok could reply, Jin interfered,

"What am I hearing? First these ones with, what was it? Australia, America, Canada. Now you two with Japan and Taiwan! Where is he coming from? What's next? Mars?"

JB, Mark and BamBam all nodded.

"Oh, interesting. I haven't heard Canada yet," Hoseok commented thoughtfully.

"Well, country aside, I heard he's fluent in English and is very good looking," Jimin stated.

"Where'd you hear that? Does someone at our school know him?" Jinyoung questioned.

"Apparently." Jimin shrugged.

"Probably internet, considering he's foreign," Namjoon added.

"Wow! Big-brain man at work!" Jin laughed, causing Namjoon to shove him playfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You should have passed right you.........NUGGET!" Jin shouted, causing everyone to burst out in laughter at his insult.

The friends were deep in an intense game of basketball. Due to the uneven number of people, they decided to play in teams of five with one person off as ref. This "ref" did not play a very important role of course, unless you considered ignoring most fouls and scolding the players for the dumbest mistakes important. They rotated the "ref " every once in a while, this was currently Jin's role.

"Ani! That was totally a foul!" Jinyoung exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"No way!" Yugyeom defended. 

The game had paused due to this occurrence. For context, Yugyeom had just kicked the back of Jinyoung's calf before violently shoving him and grabbing the ball from him.

"What?" Jin questioned, looking up from admiring his nails, "I didn't see."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes,

"You never see anything."

"Oh I see something now and that is you whining like a baby and disrespecting your elders!" Jin shouted, staring at Jinyoung threateningly.

"Oh, I'm sick of this, how about I be ref now?" Jinyoung proposed, marching off the court.

"No, how about you apologize for sassing me?" Jin exclaimed.

"Sorry. We're literally the same age though, months don't matter."

"And okay, I'll play now," Jin replied, moving onto the court and ignoring Jinyoung's last remark.

"Oh hyung, feisty as always," Jimin giggled.

They resumed the game with ref Jinyoung carefully monitoring (he was lying sprawled out on the grass). 

A/N

HEYYYY

Chapter 3!!!

Tell me how you liked it

Who do you think the new guy is????😏😏😏😏

Anyway, hope you are enjoying the story so far and don't forget to vote!!!

With everything happening, stay safe and please wear a mask.

Remember that you are loved and don't let the hardships in life get you down. 

Stay positive 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


	5. Jackson Wang

Groups mentioned: Got7, Blackpink, BTS

"Do you think everyone in Canada is that good-looking?"

"He's just god-like, you know?"

"He's in my class and I might faint."

"Do you think he'll punch me in the face if I ask nicely?"

"Bro, I swear I'm straight, but do you think he'll give me his number? I just want to be friends!"

Those were just a few of the things you would hear if you happened to pass through the halls of the highschool the morning Jackson Wang arrived. Practically every student in the entire school was going nuts over the new kid and our dear friends were no exception.

"Did you see the guy? I mean, did you though?" BamBam cried.

"Yes, I saw him Bam, calm down," Jinyoung said calmly.

"When did you last get your eyes checked? Because I would definitely describe the guy as nothing less than-"

"Hot," BamBam was cut off by Lisa. She was his best friend since childhood and just happened to walk into the scene.

"Oh hi! Haven't heard from you in a while!" BamBam exclaimed, turning to her.

"We facetimed last night." Lisa laughed, shaking her head.

BamBam thought a bit before nodding,

"Anyway, back to Jackson. Hot. There are no other words for it."

"Right? Rosie and I have been watching girls thirst over him all morning. Crazy. Good thing I'm not interested," Lisa added.

BamBam shut the textbook that lay on the table before him.

"Yeah, lucky. Watch him convert you to heterosexuality. Guys that thought they were straight are head over heels for him." he laughed.

"Never." Lisa shook her head, "I love my girlfriend. Anyway, I'm going to go eat ramen with said girlfriend now, I just wanted to invade your conversation. Nice seeing you oppa."

"Bye," Jinyoung called after her as she hurried away.

"She's crazy." BamBam watched Lisa race out of the library doors.

"We should also go eat lunch," Jinyoung stated, gathering his bag and getting up.

"I mean how do you not fall for him? Well, that aside, I have a plan." BamBam copied him.

"To make him your boyfriend?" Jinyoung chuckled.

"What? No way, you can have him. I'm going to get him to join our friend group," BamBam proudly informed a blushing Jinyoung.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No way! He's probably already joined the jocks or something," JB protested.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" Yugyeom added.

In case of confusion, BamBam had just presented his brilliant idea to the group.

"Come on! He'll like us!" BamBam exclaimed.

Youngjae shook his head and through a mouthful of rice, stated,

"No one likes us."

"Not true!" BamBam cried, " And plus, we'll send Jinyoung over to talk to him."

Jinyoung nearly spit out his water before realizing the consequences and swallowing it instead,

"And why is that?"

JB shook his chopsticks in the air in agreement,

"You're right, everyone likes Jinyoung. I mean, look how cute he is!"

"Shut up first of all. And second of all, no way," Jinyoung said, turning away.

BamBam suddenly jumped up,

"Oh yes way, here he comes!"

Instantly, the entire table turned their heads to the entrance of the cafeteria. And it would be a lie to say that the entire cafeteria didn't do the same.

"Your time to shine, hyungie!" BamBam exclaimed, grabbing Jinyoung and shoving him in the direction of the new student. 

Jinyoung attempted to return to his seat, but all his friends were glaring at him. Taking a deep breath and with a "what the hell?" attitude, Jinyoung made his move. Instant regret, instant, but it was too late. It seemed that the entire school was watching him make his way to The Jackson Wang. The target had just collected his food and paused, scanning the cafeteria. At that same moment, Jinyoung reached him. Jinyoung paused to admire him. Perfection. Beautifully built body, dark brown hair swept elegantly to the side, incredible facial features, strong jaw and those oh-so-captivating eyes. These thoughts passed through Jinyoung's head in a frenzy before he could spit out his first words.

"A-annyeonghaseyo!" he tried to sound friendly, but quickly scolded himself for sounding too excited. Jackson scanned the other boy's face before meeting his eyes and replying,

"Annyeonghaseyo."

God his voice was lovely! So deep and- What was he thinking? Jinyoung shook off the thought at once.

"Um, my name is Jinyoung," he continued.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jackson," the other greeted.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone's sort of talking about you." Jinyoung laughed.

"Really?" Jackson raised his perfect eyebrows, "I mean, guess it comes with being new."

Jinyoung nodded awkwardly, 

"Guess it does. Anyway, I came over here to ask if you wanted to sit at my table with my friends and me. It's totally fine if you already have someone to sit with or-"

His blabbering was cut off by Jackson's chuckle (which he loved).

"Sure thing." he smiled.

"Oh, okay, I was just-"

Jinyoung was cut off again, but this time not by the beauty before him but by BamBam,

"You done yet pabo?"

The latter had gotten impatient back at their table while the interaction happened and decided to yell across the cafeteria. This caused Jackson to finally look away from Jinyoung's eyes and turn his head in BamBam's direction in confusion.

"Oh god, I am so sorry. That's probably our queue." Jinyoung blushed.

"Your friend?" Jackson asked, amused. They began walking back to the table.

"Yeah, his name is BamBam. He's a bit obnoxious." Jinyoung laughed, "Well, his name isn't BamBam, we just call him that."

Jackson nodded, "What's his real name?"

"Oh, I'm not even going to try. He's Thai, you see, and his name is like impossible to pronounce."

Right as Jinyoung finished that sentence, they arrived at the table.

"What took so long? Were you guys recounting your life stories to each other or something?" BamBam exclaimed, addressing Jinyoung.

"Not exa-" Jinyoung stopped talking when BamBam had forgotten about him, moving onto Jackson instead.

"Nice to meet you, I'm BamBam," he sang.

"Yeah, Jinyoung told me. I'm Jackson." Jackson smiled, earning Jinyoung a suspicious look from BamBam.

"I know, everyone's talking about you," the BamBam said casually. "Anyway, I wanted to befriend you, so I sent that cutie over to get your attention. I see it worked." He pointed to Jinyoung.

Jackson and Jinyoung both looked down, blushing. BamBam, however, did not notice.

He sat back down,

"Take a seat, Jackson. Beside whoever you like best."

Jackson smiled politely, looking around and settled down next to Jinyoung (who had just sat).

"Interesting," BamBam remarked, annoyed.

"Don't blame him." Yugyeom giggled beside him. "You're rather repulsive."

"Anyway...Introductions?" JB proposed, ignoring BamBam's eyeroll. "I'm Jaebom, but call me JB."

"Oooh, I'm Yugyeon," the younger joined in excitedly.

"Youngjae."

"Hi, I'm Mark."

"Wonderful to meet you all!" Jackson smiled, briefly bowing his head towards every new face.

"So, have you met anyone else at the school yet? Any first impressions?" JB inquired.

Jackson took a while to chew his food and think before replying,

"Um, yeah. Most interactions were pretty brief. I do remember a Hoseok, a Jeonghan with a GIANT group of friends. And what was her name? Jennie! And a.....Jisoo with her I think."

BamBam laughed, 

"Obviously Hobi-hyung made acquaintances. And Jeonghan, that social butterfly!"

"Do you know the girls?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, Lisa's friends. Lisa's one of my besties by the way. Why? Are you interested?"

"No, no, just wanted to know, because you seemed to know everyone." Jackson blushed.

BamBam glanced at him suspiciously,

"Okay, 'cause I don't think they are either."

"Um, so you're foreign?" Mark cut in, addressing a confused Jackson.

"Yeah, I wonder why everyone keeps asking," Jackson replied thoughtfully.

"Cool, very cool." Mark did his best to act as if he didn't know.

"So where exactly are you from?" JB presented the long-awaited question.

"Hong Kong," Jackson answered.

Silence filled the table for long enough, that Jackson followed up,

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No! Of course not." Jinyoung offered his sweetest smile to Jackson and his meanest look to the rest of the table. While Jackson smiled back, everyone picked up their jaws and got their words together.

"I can't believe it! The one place no one thought of!" BamBam exclaimed, sparking a fresh confused expression from Jackson.

Jinyoung hurried to explain again,

"Before you got here, there were a LOT of rumours. Someone heard you were foreign, you see, and everyone tried to guess where you were from. Basically, every country and place was proposed, except for Hong Kong. That's why they're so shocked."

Jackson nodded slowly,

"That's why everyone I met today was so surprised when I told them. That's why they asked in the first place!"

"Exactly," Jinyoung agreed.

"And that's why that one girl asked me if everyone in Canada s that good-looking," Jackson added thoughtfully, sending everyone into laughter.

"This pabo thought you came from Canada you know!" Mark chuckled, pointing at JB.

Jackson blinked at the new word before grinning,

"Don't blame you. I had people ask me how life in Alaska was today. Bet you didn't know what to believe."

Everyone laughed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time passed with the group chatting happily before their conversation was interrupted by some curious eavesdroppers.

"Mind if we join?" Jin walked up to their table.

"Sort of, yeah." Jinyoung sighed, knowing it wasn't really a question, as six guys were seen pushing a nearby table to join theirs'. As this was happening, the seventh was busy introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jin. They call me Worldwide Handsome," he sang.

"No one calls you that," Youngjae snorted. Jin ignored him.

Jackson, polite as ever, bowed,

"Hello, I'm Jackson."

The table all watched as their table expanded and the second group joined them.

"Is this allowed?" Jackson asked Jinyoung in a whisper.

"Not necessarily, but that doesn't stop anyone," Jinyoung replied, similarly quiet, pointing to the gang of 13 that sat in the corner of the cafeteria. Jackson nodded and went silent, watching now as the friends all took their spots on the benches. Finally finished the move and settled, Hoseok stood up.

"Hi there Jackson, hope you remember me," he almost announced.

All the faces that turned to Jackson could confirm he did not.

"Well," Hoseok continued, visibly disappointed, "second time's the charm, right? I'm Hoseok."

"Right!" Jackson exclaimed. "So sorry, I knew the name, just too many new faces."

Hoseok smiled brightly, "Understandable. Anyway, we came to introduce ourselves, so go ahead." 

He nodded at his half of the table. Not needing to be told twice, Jungkook and Taehyung both jumped up.

"Hello, I'm Jungkook and I'm Taehyung," they said, perfectly in sync.

Jackson found this quite entertaining, as he grinned and bowed,

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Jackson."

They returned to their seats (immensely proud), while Namjoon came up.

"Hi, I'm Namjoon," he stuck out his hand.

Jackson shook it and greeted, 

"Hi, I'm Jackson."

The next member of the gang simply stayed in his seat and waved.

"Hey, I'm Yoongi."

While Jackson replied, Jin was busy whispering to Namjoon,

"He probably thinks we're weird. We have those two lovebirds attached by the hip, and this rude one."

Namjoon simply shrugged (as he so often does at his boyfriend's remarks).

Lastly, Jimin stood and walked up to Jackson. He bowed and gave him his brightest smile.

"Hi, I'm Jimin."

Jackson stood and bowed as well,

"A pleasure."

Jimin was about to walk away before pausing,

"One question; what year are you in?"

"Third," Jackson responded.

"Okay, so you're Jackson-hyung."Jimin smiled.

Jackson nodded,

"I guess. You're in second?"

"Yep."

"Then yes."

Jimin grinned even bigger, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

With that he returned to his seat beside a suspicious Yoongi.

"What was that all about?" Yoongi whispered.

Jimin shook his head, smiling,

"Just trying to make a good impression hyungie."

"Uh huh." Yoongi rolled his eyes.

Jimin poked the older boy's cheek,

"Is someone jelly?"

"Of course not." Yoongi scoffed.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jin paused his speech to question.

"Nothing," Yoongi replied quickly.

Jin raised his eyebrows,

"Hope it isn't my hair you're giggling about."

This sent Jimin into more giggles, causing Jin to roll his eyes.

"Anyway," he resumed what he had been lecturing everyone about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes passed, and with Jin finished explaining in detail about how much he detests his math teacher, Hoseok returned the topic to Jackson.This was done, of course, much to everyone's relief (Jin's speeches could get quite repetitive and annoying).

"That's great Jinnie, I hope he lets you go to the washroom next time." he fake smiled. "Now Jackson, I heard you're multilingual."

Jackson nodded through a mouthful of food.

"Super cool! What languages do you speak then?" Hoseok continued.

"I speak four languages. English, Mandarin, Cantonese and obviously Korean."

Surprised faces all around.

"When did you have time to learn all those?!" BamBam exclaimed.

"Shut up, you're fluent in three languages. Some of us can barely speak Korean!" Taehyung cried.

"Yup." Jungkook nodded cutely.

"Anyway, I meant that's impressive," BamBam said, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks. I'm still working on my Korean though," Jackson replied humbly.

"Your Korean's wonderful," Jinyoung said shyly.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't even guess you're foreign," Yoongi added, sipping his Coke.

"Sure." Jackson laughed.

"Was it hard learning Korean?" Yugyeon inquired.

"Not necessarily. What's hard is getting used to it and fitting in with natives," Jackson replied.

Youngjae chuckled,

"You should try it one day, buddy."

Yugyeom slapped his arm,

"My Korean's fine! Grammar is hard."

"Uh huh, Mark's doing better than you!" Youngjae smirked.

Yugyeom pouted. Everyone laughed.

"Mark's American by the way," Jinyoung filled Jackson in. The latter nodded and smiled.

"So are there lots of foreigners here?" asked Jackson, curiously scanning the cafeteria.

"Actually, yeah. I don't know what it is about our school, but quite a few foreigners, yeah." Namjoon nodded thoughtfully.

"Cool," said Jackson.

The rest of the lunch period went by in a similar manner. Jackson got to know the friends, while they in turn got to know him. Jackson was very soon becoming more comfortable with his new school and liking the new people a lot. Perhaps even some more than others. ;)

A/N

HEYYY

Hope you liked the new chapter!!

What are your thoughts on Jackson?

Anyway, stay safe, stay smiling and stay positive!! <3<3<3


	6. Soulmate Senses

Groups mentioned: BTS, Seventeen, GOT7

A stressful day had fatigued our dear Hoseok so much that he even felt he had no motivation to walk home, let alone complete the metric ton of homework that awaited him there. Dreadful, he dragged himself to his locker to gather his belongings. Swinging open the door, what met his eyes immediately returned the sunshine to his body. A note from his best friend Hoshi, that read in messy, fast printing:

MY SOULMATE SENSES ARE TINGLING! YOU MUST BE SAD! NO WAY! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! LET'S GO OUT FOR SOME BOBA AFTER SCHOOL! MEET ME OUTSIDE MY CLASSROOM, SUNSHINE! <3 :]

Hoseok looked around, wondering how on earth his soulmate had managed to slip the note inside his locker. He must have passed it to someone in his class, as there was no way the younger boy could have entered Hoseok's classroom himself. Throwing that thought aside, Hoseok grinned. Was it the inclusion of an exclamation point after every sentence? Or the thought of Boba with his bestie? No matter what it was, this note cheered Hoseok up instantly. Forgetting about his homework and misery, he grabbed his backpack and got moving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He soon arrived at Hoshi's classroom, finding the younger boy leaning against a wall beside the door. Noticing Hoseok approaching, he immediately jumped and rushed over to him. 

"Annyeong!" he called

"Annyeong Hoshi." Hoseok grinned brightly. Hoshi slung his arm around Hoseok's shoulders (he had his backpack already and was ready to leave).

"I see you're upset. Rough day?" Hoshi questioned as they made their way to the exit.

"Yup." the other nodded.

"I knew it." Hoshi smiled, proud.

Hoseok chuckled, looking at the smaller boy,

"But soulmate sense? Hoshi, how did you know I was sad?"

Hoshi looked at him and pouted,

"Fine, hyungie, you caught me. I overheard you telling Coups-hyung about your failing history grades."

"I knew it." Hoseok laughed and ruffled his best friend's hair.

"Are you saying we aren't soulmates then?" Hoshi whined, hurt.

"'Course we are, my sweet tiger." his hyung smiled.

An enormous grin lit up Hoshi's face.

"Race you to the sidewalk," he called, taking off out the school doors.

"Pabo," said Hoseok under his breath as he sprinted after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon the two friends were walking to their favourite cafe and chatting.

"Gosh hyung, I leave you for one day and all this!" Hoshi joked.

Hoseok rolled his eyes.

"I mean, you're failing history, failed a math test AND the next time you skip gym you're getting a suspension?!" Hoshi continued.

"Right?! Stupid, I know." Hoseok nodded.

Hoshi thought a bit,

"I think that will be your eighth suspension this year!"

"Who are you to speak?" Hoseok laughed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they haven't expelled us yet." Hoshi giggled.

"We're just THAT charming," Hoseok said sarcastically, holding the door open for Hoshi before entering himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they had both received their favourite drinks and occupied their favourite table, the chatty friends instantly began.....well, chatting.

"He's crazy good-looking," said Hoshi excitedly. You can probably guess who they were talking about with no context given.

"Right!? But China? No one even suggested that," Hoseok commented.

"Yeah." Hoshi nodded. "Now that I think about it, pretty dumb of them. I mean, not like it's another planet. Hell, even the same continent!"

"Uh-huh." the other agreed.

"Well, what was it like talking to him?" Hoshi questioned, leaning in (interested).

"He's pretty cool. Kind of shy still, since he's still new, but nice. I hope he remembers my name," Hoseok replied dreamily.

"Wow, I don't have the courage. Jun and Minghao were debating whether to ask him if he knows martial arts or not. It gave us all a good laugh." Hoshi chuckled.

"Oh, those idiots! Not all Chinese people know martial arts!" Hoseok laughed.

"I know, we kept trying to convince them of that, but they're stubborn. I think they might be asking tomorrow."

"Oh gosh, I'll pray for them. He'll probably beat them up or something." Hoseok rolled his eyes. They both laughed.

"So," Hoshi sipped his drink, "What's new other than Jackson?"

"Not much honestly, most of lunch today was just Tae-Tae struggling with his math homework," Hoseok replied bluntly.

"Yeah, he's never been good at math." Hoshi laughed.

Hoseok nodded, smiling, "Anything with you guys?"

Hoshi shrugged,

"Nothing interesting either. The Americans are returning from their trip tomorrow, so that's exciting. We miss those crackheads."

"It was just a week Hosh, you guys are so dependant!" Hoseok teased.

"I'm bored without them 'cause they always wait for me outside my class before lunch. They also teach us all English, I'm going to be fluent soon! And we're just incomplete without them!" Hoshi defended.

"Right, 11 people instead of 13 at your lunch table," Hoseok mused.

Hoshi waved the topic off, 

"Whatever, you won't understand."

"Anyway." Hoseok sighed, "We're deprived of tea these days."

"Oh yeah," Hoshi agreed.

"We haven't discussed Minho and Jisung lately... Minsung, they call it." Hoseok twirled his straw.

Suddenly excited, Hoshi nodded enthusiastically,

"And a reliable source assured me that the rumours are indeed true."

Hoseok squinted his eyes in suspicion,

"And what might that source be?"

"It may be a certain Hwang Hyunjin."

"And what did it take?"

Hoshi hesitated,

"I mean, Seungmin wouldn't tell."

"What did you do?"

Hoshi sighed, defeated,

"I blackmailed him, but that doesn't matter-"

Hoseok snorted with laughter,

"Why couldn't you blackmail Seungmin?"

"Well, I had something good to blackmail Hyunjin with."

Hoseok nodded, 

"Right, good you put that to use. We're so mean, blackmailing the younglings."

Hoshi giggled.

"So?" Hoseok inquired.

"Sorry Hobi-hyung, he told me and now I don't tell anyone."

Hoseok pouted,

"Oh, why are you so honest and pure?"

Hoshi giggled again at this comment.

"Come on," Hoseok pleaded.

"Fine, only because you're my soulmate and best friend and because I love you so much." Hoshi rolled his eyes. Hoseok grinned. "Well....they aren't official yet. But there is something going on, like big time."

Hoseok smiled slyly, which Hoshi returned.

Hoseok suddenly jumped up with excitement,

"Ooooo, I knew it!"

Hoshi grinned,

"But most importantly, do we ship it?"

"Oh yes." Hoseok nodded.

"Great, I'll add it to the shiplist when I get home. Minsung," said Hoshi, the last word with a particular note of dreaminess.

And yes, the friends had a "shiplist" that they made. Oh, what's that? They're just like middle school girls? Yes, yes they are! And they know that, don't worry. Anyway, the friends finished their drinks and headed to Hoseok's house, where they did homework (separately obviously, as they were in different grades). For the rest of the night, they watched dramas and gossiped, as they didn't have dance that night. In other words, they fulfilled each others' perfect Friday night as they fell asleep together on Hoseok's bed with something random playing on the TV, both happy as ever. 

A/N

This one's a little shorter...

Hope you loved it anyway.

What do you think about Hoshi and Hoseok?

They're so funny XD

Well, stay positive, stay smiling and stay safe <3<3<3


	7. Babysitting The Little Ones

Groups mentioned: BTS, Seventeen, TXT

A/N: I know Taehyung and Beomgyu are NOT actually related, everything is done for the purpose of the story. Enjoy! ^-^

"Are you kidding?! He's 16! He is old enough to stay home alone!"

"Kim Taehyung, listen to me! Do you remember the last time we left him? What happened?"

"Yes, he broke three of your vases and spilt cereal all over the kitchen floor and then walked on it. I had to clean it up."

"Exactly, and don't forget the time before that when he almost lit the kitchen on fire trying to make rice!"

"Okay eomma, I understand but-"

"And what happened the time before that?!"

"He lost the lid to the blender and covered the kitchen in strawberries when he tried to make a smoothie without the lid on." Taehyung sighed.

His mother nodded,

"And those are only the last few times."

What was going on, was Taehyung's mother was trying to convince him to stay home and watch his younger brother Beomgyu while she and their father went out for the day. Taehyung had other plans to spend his Saturday, however. To put it simply, he did NOT want to babysit the disaster of a child that was considered his brother. Beomgyu was two years younger than Tae and quite annoyed the latter. Taehyung had gotten up early to help his mother with breakfast when he received the unpleasant news.

"Come on Tae, he's your dongsaeng," his mom pleaded.

Taehyung grabbed a pile of plates and carried it over to the table before sighing,

"Fine! There go my plans for the day!"

That was a lie, he didn't have anything to do and would probably spend the day in his room anyway.

"Thank you so much Taehyung! We'll buy you candy for being so flexible. You can invite some friends over if you like, just make sure he doesn't destroy anything. Oh and do something fun with the boys, take them out or something."

"Excuse me?" Taehyung put down the glass he was holding, terrified, "Was that plural?"

His mom chuckled, 

"Yes, boys. Huening Kai's coming over."

At that precise moment, a very-much-awake Beomgyu with messy hair and a HUGE smile came marching into the kitchen.

"Morning!" he exclaimed.

"Good morning sweetie." his mom smiled.

"Yeah, morning sweetie. Go get your dad and let's eat, I'm starving." Taehyung rolled his eyes.

Beomgyu stood there, trying to figure out why his Hyung was upset before Taehyung's glare forced him to turn on his heels and set off to do what he was told.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a delicious breakfast, the parents took some time to get ready before bidding their children goodbye.

"You boys be careful," Mr.Kim warned, glaring at Taehyung.

"Appa, sometimes you forget that we're not five anymore. Now go have fun." Taehyung offered a fake smile.

"Thanks, Tae-Tae, see you guys," said Mrs.Kim.

"Bye-bye." Taehyung gave his largest grin before elbowing his brother, who was on his phone and not realizing his surroundings.

"What?" Beomgyu looked around. "Oh, bye!"

With that, the two brothers were left alone until "around 10", when their parents promised to return.

"So when's that brat friend of yours coming over?" Taehyung questioned, sitting down on the couch and pulling his own phone out.

"You've never even met Kai!" Beomgyu protested.

The older shrugged,

"You're a brat and so are all your friends."

Beomgyu rolled his eyes,

"Fine. He said he'll be here in 30."

A sigh from Taehyung,

"'Kay, hope you don't mind if I invite some friends."

"Sure! I'd love to meet them!" Beomgyu replied enthusiastically.

His Hyung gave him a sideways glance,

"It wasn't a question, but enthusiasm is always appreciated."

"Great, I'll go get ready," Beomgyu said, beginning to move up the stairs.

"Oh and Gyu, Clean up your room," Taehyung called, causing the younger boy to pause. Tae already knew his dongsaeng's room was a mess. 

"Sure, Hyung," Beomgyu nodded and ran up the stairs.

Taehyung smiled. No matter how annoying, his little bro could be quite sweet. Now his mind came to his own friends. Who would want to stay at home with him all day and babysit Beomgyu? No one. But he called Jungkook anyway.

"Taehyungie, I am so sorry! My parents are dragging me with them to visit my grandparents today," said Jungkook, sounding very apologetic indeed after his best friend explained the situation.

"Aw, bummer." Taehyung sighed.

"I feel so bad!" Jungkook pouted on the other end.

"It's fine Kookie."

"Did you try Jimin?" Jungkook questioned.

"He's going mini-golfing with Namjoon-Hyung and Jin-Hyung," Taehyung replied.

"Aw, okay. Well, I'm sure someone will agree," Jungkook reassured him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll find someone. Don't worry and go have fun, bunny," said Taehyung.

"Uh-huh, like my grandparents' house is ever fun."

To this, they both laughed.

"Alright then, annyeong, love you," Jungkook concluded.

"Love you," Taehyung said and hung up.

With the conversation over, he continued to go through his contacts. As he went from "B", where Jungkook was labelled as "Bunny❤🐰", he reached "C". Here, something caught his eye.

"Annyeonghaseyo?"

"Minghao?"

"Yeah. Are you a scammer?" the familiar voice questioned.

"No, I'm Taehyung!" Tae laughed.

"Why didn't you know who it was then?" Minghao inquired, suspicious.

"I just don't know which one's Chinese Pabo #1 and which one's #2. And plus, scammers usually don't call you by your name."

Minghao rolled his eyes, though the other didn't see,

"Wow Tae, we have names you know."

"Don't worry, from now on I'll remember you are #1 and Jun is #2," Taehyung assured him.

"Anyway, what do you want? I'm trying to do Origami and you disturbed me."

Taehyung chortled,

"How's that going?"

"It's going great, I'm actually very good!" Minghao defended. He spoke these words while seated cross-legged in his room, piles of crumpled paper surrounding him.

"Wow, I'm very proud of you. well, I called to ask if you'd fancy spending the day at my house, babysitting my disastrous 16-year-old brother?" Taehyung offered.

"Of course! Jun and I are great with kids! When should we come over then?" the other exclaimed excitedly.

Taehyung chuckled,

"Right, I forgot you come in a pair."

"I just texted him. We are busy men, but we always make time for you Taehyungie! I just need to pick Junnie up and we'll be there in 15!" Minghao called and before Taehyung could reply, hung up.

Taehyung marvelled at how easy it was to get those two to do anything and decided to play some Kart Rider while he waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock on the door; a pounding rather that trembled the entire house. Jumping out of his skin first, Taehyung got up to answer, while mentally cursing whoever gave him the scare. 

"Of course! Who else would-" Taehyung was cut off by the two boys barging into his home.

"Wow! Thanks for the warm welcome." Minghao rolled his eyes. "Anyways, haven't seen you in how long? You look great! Did you change your hair?"

Because of the awfully tight hug Minghao enveloped him in, Taehyung only managed to croak out,

"I saw you yesterday at school!"

When Minghao was finished hugging the life out of his friend, he backed away, immediately scanning his surroundings,

"Where's Jun?"

This question was quickly answered,

"Hey Ming-Ming, come check this out!"

Jun's voice seemed to be coming from the kitchen, which mildly concerned Taehyung.

"Aw, Ming-Ming! Isn't he the cutest?" Minghao jumped from delight as he took off in the direction of Jun's voice calling, "Coming Junnie!"

With that, he was gone. Taehyung stood near the door where he greeted the guests, wondering why he even invited them. Trying to come to terms with the fact that there were now two more to babysit and praying Huening Kai wasn't going to be too much of a pain, he set off after Minghao.

Seriously curious about what could have interested his friends so much, Taehyung entered the kitchen. He did this only to find the two gathered in the corner, carefully examining his toaster. 

"You guys aren't serious? You have seen a toaster before, right?" Taehyung questioned, bewildered.

It seemed the pair completely ignored him.

"Think of all the toast we could eat!" Jun explained.

"So much toast!" Minghao agreed.

Suddenly it hit Taehyung; he had a four-slotted toaster.

"Guys." he sighed.

Jun abruptly turned to face the one addressing him,

"Where'd you get it?"

"The toaster? I don't know! I didn't buy it!"

"I want one," Minghao said.

"Me too," Jun agreed.

"Well, now that we're done here, why don't we-" Taehyung was cut off by Jun.

"Not yet Tae-ssi. First, we explore your house."

He grabbed his partner's hand and they rushed upstairs to "explore".

Once again left alone, Taehyung facepalmed,

"It's kind of rude to just run around like that acting like you own the place."

This, of course, was addressed to no one in particular, as the kitchen was empty (along with the rest of the first floor). He simply sighed, realizing this and, once again, set off after his curious, uncontrollable guests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In this middle of the staircase, he paused when he heard Jun's exclamation from above,

"Oh, my........glowsticks and ponies!"

Chuckling at the word choice, Taehyung rushed up the stairs to figure out what could have caused such an exclamation. When he reached his dongsaeng's room, he found not only Beomgyu but with him the two missing guests. Minghao sat on the bed, engaged in a conversation with the younger, while it seemed Jun was "exploring" the bedroom.

"Oh, my glowsticks and ponies! You guys have found my brother," Taehyung joked.

"Stop making fun of me! I didn't know if you were religious. My grandma is, you know, and she gets pissed when I use the Lord's name in vain," Jun explained.

Minghao's eyes suddenly widened as he smiled big.

"Oh, I just remembered. One time I said "Oh my god" in her house and she THREW A POTATO AT ME!" he burst out in laughter.

They all laughed, including Beomgyu, who quickly clarified,

"Don't worry Hyung, I won't throw any potatoes at you. We aren't religious."

When the laughter died away, Taehyung spoke,

"So I see you've done introductions already."

"Yeah, I like him," Minghao stated. "Is he the one we're babysitting?"

Taehyung nodded.

"Babysitting? I'm no baby!" Beomgyu protested.

"Aw, yes you are," Jun sang. He had now made his way to the bed too and took a seat next to his other half.

"Uh-ugh." Beomgyu shook his head firmly.

"Kiyooo~" the two older boys cooed together.

Taehyung rolled his eyes,

"Look at you two babying my brother."

"Anyway.... What are we going to do?" Minghao inquired, laying back on Beomgyu's bed.

At that precise moment, the doorbell rang. Taehyung looked at his dongsaeng, signalling the latter to go get the door.

"Tae-ssi! Go get the door!" Minghao whined. He had now lifted his feet in the air and was drawing patterns with them while laying on his back. Taehyung threw his head back in frustration and left to do as told.

At the front door, he found a patiently waiting younger boy with black hair, dressed in a black Adidas sweatshirt.

"Annyeonghaseyo! You must be Taehyung, my name is Huening Kai." the boy bowed and smiled.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Taehyung bowed in return. "That is me. Welcome in."

Still smiling politely, the guest entered. When the younger boy had taken off his shoes (very strict in the Kim household), Taehyung took him upstairs to Beomgyu's room. When they arrived, they saw that Beomgyu and his two new acquaintances were up and practicing what seemed to be martial arts.

Taehyung stopped in the doorway,

"Seriously guys?"

"What, Hyung?" Beomgyu replied. "They're teaching me martial arts."

"I see that, but Huening Kai's here. Weren't you going to hang out with him?"

Now Huening Kai timidly entered the room.

"Oh, annyeong Kai!" Beomgyu greeted happily.

"Annyeong," the other replied.

"Meet Minghao and Jun. They're Chinese!" Beomgyu explained excitedly.

"Wow." Huening Kai smiled.

"I like your name. Hooning Kai," Jun said dreamily.

"Ani! It's Honing Kai, pabo," Minghao denied.

"Hooning!"

"Honing!"

"Huening Kai." Kai laughed.

The two stood, staring at him for a second.

"Oh," Jun spoke, "Sorry, he has bad hearing." he pointed at Minghao.

"That's okay." Huening Kai brushed it off.

"So," Beomgyu began, "You want to join us?"

"Uhh," Huening Kai glanced at Taehyung beside him.

"Anyo," the latter said firmly, "We'll go um.. watch a movie. Right?"

The younger nodded uncertainly. Taehyung flashed the group inside the room a fake smile, before grabbing Kai's hand and steering him away to his own bedroom. Shrugging, Minghao continued his demonstration of some strange move, while Beomgyu watched intently and Jun lovingly. Like this, the two groups split. Beomgyu enjoyed the company of his two new Chinese friends, while Taehyung tried to keep this seemingly pure and polite new boy, Huening Kai, sane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Make yourself comfortable," Taehyung said. He and his new young acquaintance had just entered his room.

"I appreciate it." Kai smiled, carefully examining everything before him.

Taehyung shut the door, making his way to sit on his bed,

"No problem dude, just trying to conserve your brain cells. Those two can be a handful."

To this, Kai giggled.

"Anyways, are you just going to stand there?" Taehyung laughed. "Come sit down."

Timid, Kai walked over and sat next to Taehyung.

"I hope you don't mind my company. I mean, you did come to hang out with Beomgyu," Taehyung commented.

"Ani! Not at all. Beomgyu's busy, and plus, I'd love to get to know you." Huening Kai smiled.

Taehyung grinned back,

"Great, 'cause same here. Most people your age just don't have it; sense, that is. You seem okay though. Definitely not as stupid as Beomgyu's other friends."

"Thanks?" Huening Kai laughed.

"So, what do you want to do?" The older boy questioned.

"Not sure," the other replied. 

He looked around, suddenly standing up. Taehyung watched as his guest approached his wall of photographs. Taehyung's room wasn't too interesting for the most part unless you considered a bed, closet, desk and stuff like that interesting. He did have one hobby though, it took up most of his time (and quite a bit of space on his wall); it was photography.

"Wow, you're good." Huening Kai smiled, scanning the photos with his dark eyes.

Taehyung stood up and joined Kai,

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah."

"Thanks." Taehyung grinned.

The younger boy turned to face him,

"What inspires you?"

Taehyung was caught slightly off guard,

"Well...I just take photos of whatever I find beautiful, I guess," he responded.

Huening Kai nodded. His eyes continued to drift over the array of photos; landscapes, close-ups, nature, buildings. His brown eyes paused on particular ones. He turned to his Hyung again.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he pointed at a photo of Jungkook holding an ice cream cone and smiling brightly.

Taehyung blushed,

"No! Well...it's complicated."

The younger boy never took his curious eyes off Taehyung.

"Do you like him?"

"Well." Taehyung looked up at him, then at the photo of Jungkook, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Does he feel the same?" Kai asked.

Taehyung thought for a bit. No one had ever really asked him that.

"Maybe. I really don't know. We're pretty close, most people even think it's a bit weird. But-" he trailed off.

"Hey." Kai put his hand on Taehyung's shoulder, "If you'll take any advice from me, shoot your shot. If he really means a lot to you and you to him, well, it either goes well or you forget about it. I think it'll work out though."

The older boy nodded.

"And plus," Kai added, "You said you take photos of what you find beautiful. How many photos are there here of him? LOTS! That says something."

Taehyung nodded again, smiling this time.

"What's his name?" Huening Kai questioned.

"Jungkook," Taehyung replied.

"Jungkook," Kai repeated, then walked back to Taehyung's bed and sat down.

"You know, for a little squirt like you, you have lots of wisdom." Taehyung laughed.

"Hey! I'm almost taller than you!" Huening Kai defended.

"Yeah, that's a little concerning. Don't you think?" Taehyung joked, joining his younger friend on the bed. He picked up a TV remote. "Any movie suggestions?"

Kai thought a bit before exclaiming,

"Toy Story!"

"Oh gosh, you really are a child." Taehyung rolled his eyes.

"Ani! You know you love it, everyone does."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quite some time passed; Taehyung and Huening Kai were one the third Toy Story movie. Not so far from them, in Beomgyu's room, three boys were hungry.

"I want food!" Jun whined, exiting the room.

Minghao and Beomgyu joined him in the hallway. They all just stood there for a second before Beomgyu spoke,

"Do you guys know how to cook anything?"

"Not really, my mom cooks for me," Minghao replied thoughtfully.

"I can make toast," Jun suggested. The other boys nodded, considering the possibility of toast for lunch.

"What about ramen?" Beomgyu suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah!" his friends cried excitedly.

"We gotta ask Hyung though," Beomgyu said as they made their way to Taehyungs room.

Beomgyu knocked a few times, and only after hearing an annoyed "come in", opened the door. What they saw was Beomgyu's Hyung and Kai looking incredibly comfortable on Taehyung's bed, deeply engulfed in Toy Story 3. They both turned their heads towards those that disturbed them.

"What do you want?" Taehyung questioned.

"Oh, um, sorry for disturbing your Toy Story marathon, but we were wondering if you two were hungry," Beomgyu began.

"We wanted to make ramen," Jun added. He and Minghao stood behind Beomgyu with expecting looks on their faces. Taehyung rolled his eyes and sighed before pausing the movie.

"Are you hungry, Kai?" he questioned.

"Uh, yeah." the younger nodded.

"Good. Also, very smooth Gyu. We all know you aren't allowed to use the stove." he stood up. "Let's go then, I'll make everyone ramen."

Huening Kai stood up from the other side of the bed and followed Taehyung out of the room. As they made their way to the kitchen, Jun poked Beomgyu in the shoulder,

"Don't worry, my eomma doesn't let me use the stove either when I'm home alone. And I'm older than you."

Beomgyu blushed nonetheless.

While this went on, Minghao caught up with Taehyung and did a similar gesture of poking him in the shoulder,

"Who's childish now? Toy Story?" he chortled.

"Shut up, it's a classic," Huening Kai replied.

To this, Minghao looked between Taehyung and Kai,

"I see you two have bonded."

"Guess we have," Taehyung said.

They had just entered the kitchen and he immediately ordered his dogsaeng to grab a pot.

"How many packs should I make?" Taehyung inquired.

"Make LOTS," Minghao answered.

This caused Taehyung to roll his eyes as he went to grab some ramen out of the pantry.

"Hey Hyung, can we watch some TV while we wait?"

Taehyung looked out at the four boys standing squished in the doorway and said,

"Yeah, you don't have to ask for permission. I hope you won't break anything watching TV."

Soon enough, the group of supervisors was gone in the living room watching TV. Taehyung heard Minghao talking loudly as he waited for the water to boil.

A/N

woohooo

Done another chapter!

Hope you don't mind the slow updates. I have school, other things to do, I'm always busy. I'm also currently working on another story, so that's taking up time as well.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

The next chapter is going to be part 2 of the night with the little ones, so look forward to that!!

Also, very important, I noticed I'm using lots of Korean words. If anyone is uncomfortable with that or doesn't understand something, please let me know. I'm not trying to offend anyone, please keep that in mind, and my readers are my priority. 

And that's about it...

Stay safe, stay smiling, stay positive <3<3<3

ily~~~


End file.
